Boy Toy/References
* This was Tootie's first appearance on the show since she was featured in one of the Oh Yeah! Cartoons shorts, she is wearing different clothes and more distinctive glasses. Her voice actress was also changed from Amber Wood to Grey DeLisle, the same voice actress as Vicky. * This is the only appearance of Tootie in Season 2. * This is Tootie, Doidle, and the Crimson Chin's second appearance. * The moral of the episode is treat people niceley or better. * In this episode, the Crimson Chin appeared as an action figure. * Although it's never explicitly stated, the official transcript of this episode reveals Tootie's age to be nine years old. * If you look at the grass, the grass is much greener than it is in other episodes. * The Crimson Chin doll says "Icky red heads make boy bands say EWWWW!" to Vicky, a reference to Boys in the Band and the Chip Skylark song, Icky Vicky. * There is a book based on this episode called Timmy Turner, Action Hero!. * The original title card had the Crimson Chin doll in a yellow box on a black background. It's unknown why it was changed, but it continues to be used in international airings, Nicktoons airings, and on the VHS and DVD of Superhero Spectacle. * This is the second time that Timmy has been shrunk magically. The first being in Tiny Timmy!. * When AJ says that Chester, Timmy, and him were ten years old, this reveals that Chester and AJ were nine years old in the first season. * Both this episode and its partner's names have two words that rhyme. * In a PC game, "Wizard101," O'Leary is a type of enemy. * Hey Arnold - Tootie's Timmy shrine is similar to Helga Pataki's "Arnold shrine". * Crimson Chin Doll - "Justice, thy name is Chin!" - This is a take-off on Hamlet's line, "Frailty, thy name is woman". * Star Trek - The Anti-Girl Fortress interior is based on "The Bridge of the Enterprise". * When Chester was hitting Tootie with water balloons in the shot when he is trying to push the button to fire more balloons, A.J.'s eyes are green. * Timmy wished himself back to his tree house but it only took Tootie a few seconds to get all the way from her house to his backyard. * When the lemonade falls on Doidle, it lands on his back. However, it appears in his front when Vicky comes in. *'Crimson Chin doll:' Quick, to the hydrofoil! ---- *'Tootie:' Timmy? TIMMY?! *'Timmy:' Oh no! *'Chester:' It's Vicky's little sister, Tootie! *'Timmy:' Quick, to the Anti-Girl Fortress! ---- *'A.J.:' Enemy on screen, captain! *'Timmy:' Prepare to fire phasers! :(A giant slingshot appeared on the treehouse, aimed at Tootie) *'Chester:' Phasers locked, captain. *'Cosmo:' I love when the phasers get locked. *'Tootie:' Timmy? CAN I COME UP AND PLAAAAY? *'Timmy:' Fire!!! :(Tootie was then hit with a water balloon) *'Tootie:' Waaaah! I'm so wet, you can't even see how much I'm crying! Can I at least come up and dry off? *'Timmy:' Fire!!! :(Tootie attempted to move out of the way, but the water balloon followed her and hit her) *'Tootie:' Waaah! WAAAHHHHHH! :(Timmy, Chester, and A.J. dic a victory dance) *'Tootie:' Why won't you give my love a chance!? ---- :(Crimson Chin doll was wished to life) *'Timmy:' Wow, you made him alive! *'Cosmo:' Sure! Standing next to a lifeless doll would have a been boring. :(Cosmo eyed a plastic beach model doll next to him) *'Cosmo:' And yet... ---- :(Cosmo and Wanda were brought into Tootie's room, both saw all of her Timmy merchandise) *'Tootie:' Now I have two of Timmy's dolls to add to my Timmy collection! *'Wanda:' Wow, she really has a thing for Timmy. *'Cosmo:' Well sure, he's the bomb! I read that in a teen magazine. :(Tootie grabbed an exact replica of Timmy's Treehouse) *'Tootie:' Let's play Timmy and Tootie in their jungle home, (to Wanda) you're me... (to Cosmo) and YOU'RE TIMMY! *'Cosmo:' Cool! I'm the bomb! :(Tootie made Cosmo and Wanda mash faces) *'Tootie:' Mwah! Mwah! I love you Tootie! Mwah mwah mwah! *'Cosmo:' Heeey I like this game! ---- *'Timmy:' Ahhh! I'm DEAD! *'Crimson Chin doll:' Did somebody say... JUSTICE!? :(Crimson Chin springed into action and saved Timmy with his chin, landing them in Vicky's back yard) *'Timmy:' Thanks Crimson Chin doll, you totally saved me! I wonder why I got so bored with you... *'Crimson Chin doll:' Check out my dimple, it's huge! *'Timmy:' Now I remember, your action phrases stink. C'mon, we got to rescue Cosmo and Wanda. *'Crimson Chin doll:' I eat evil FOR BREAKFAST! ---- *'Vicky:' Well, time to do my chores. :(Vicky pointed to two boys she was 'taking care' of.) *'Vicky:' You trim my hedges, and you cut my lawn. *'Boy:' But these are YOUR chores! :(Vicky pulled out some photographs) *'Vicky:' And these are high definition photos of you two sneaking into an R-rated movie, and... ACTION! :(Vicky grabbed a glass of lemonade) *'Vicky:' Ugh, all this blackmailing is making me thirsty. :(Vicky overheard Tootie laughing upstairs) *'Vicky:' My dorky little sister is laughing when she should be down here DOING MY CHORES! I'll fix that... ---- *'Crimson Chin doll:' I have goats, in my PANTS! ---- *'Crimson Chin doll:' Without gravity, we'd float into space! :(Crimson Chin doll grabbed Chester's retainer and threw it at a giant lawn mower) *'Crimson Chin doll:' Justice, thy name is chin! :(The lawn mower blew up) *'Boy:' All finished. *'Timmy:' Good thinking Crimson Chin. *'Crimson Chin doll:' Of all my muscles, my brain is one of them! *'Timmy:' You're a cooler doll than I thought. Together, nothing can stop us! :(They ran right into Doidle) ---- *'Tootie:' Do you, Timmy, take you, Tootie, to be your lawfully wedded WIFE!? *'Vicky:' Well, well, well. What's this, two new toys? Well guess who they get to meet! *'Tootie:' Not Mister Hammer. *'Cosmo and Wanda:' Mister Hammer!? *'Vicky:' Yes, Mister Hammer, and his friend, Mrs. Saw! *'Cosmo:' Hi Mrs. Saw, I'm Cosmo and this is Wanda. :(Wanda glared at him) *'Cosmo:' Don't you want to be a good host? *'Tootie:' Nooo! Those are Timmy's dolls! :(Vicky kicked Tootie in the face and held her off by the foot) *'Vicky (''sarcastically):' Oh that changes everything! :(''Vicky pulled out a blow torch) *'Cosmo:' Hey, Mister Fire! Have you met Wanda? ---- *'Timmy:' Chew on your butt, not my friend! :(Timmy tipped over a glass of lemonade near Doidle and hid) *'Vicky:' What was that? :(Vicky let go of Tootie who crashed into a wall, and then went downstairs. She saw the puddle of yellow liquid near Doidle) *'Vicky:' Bad dog! You know you're only supposed to do that outside, or at Timmy's house! ---- *'Cosmo:' C'mon Timmy, let's get your stupid doll and get out of here! *'Timmy:' He's not stupid, he's my friend, and I should have treated him better. :(Tootie ran into the kitchen. Timmy and his fairies hid) *'Tootie:' Nooo! Vicky's stolen Timmy's dolls! Now he'll never come over, and he'll never like me... WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME!? :(Tootie ran off into her living room and cried on the couch) *'Wanda:' Maybe he's not the only one you should treat better. *'Cosmo:' You know, she might be creepy, but she does have to put up with Vicky more than you do. *'Timmy:' Yeah, you're right. Vicky lives here. I guess when she's not torturing me at my house, she's torturing Tootie here. That's gotta be the worst. ---- *'Timmy:' Actually, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry I was mean to you. I'm just... *'Cosmo and Wanda dolls:' A stupid ten year old boy! *'Timmy:' Right! And I'm not interested in girls, and I won't be until... *'Cosmo and Wanda dolls:' He's a stupid eleven year old boy! *'Tootie:' Then there's hope? THERE'S HOPE! (she jumped excitedly) ---- *'Crimson Chin doll:' I'm totally into the idea of you giving me to Tootie. This way she can always have a little piece of you she can smother and choke with love. *'Timmy:' Wow, that was an oddly specific action phrase. I'm gonna miss you pal. *'Crimson Chin doll:' I put the MAN in mandible! :(Timmy handed the doll to Tootie) *'Timmy:' Tootie, I want you to have this doll. More importantly, I want you to have this doll and never, ever follow me home again. *'Tootie:' Oh Timmy, this is the best gift ever! *'Timmy:' And it can be our little secret... of LOVE! :(Tootie faints) ---- :(Timmy has wished the Crimson Chin doll indestructible and have 12000 "I hate Vicky" phrases. Vicky tries to melt it with a blow torch, but the toy remains intact.) *'Crimson Chin doll:' Your icky, red-headed yuckiness cannot pierce the shield of Tootie's love! (Vicky fires her blow torch again, but still to no avail) Evil redheads make boy bands say "EWWW!" *'Vicky:' Why won't this stupid toy BREAK!? ---- *'Wanda:' That was really sweet of you, Timmy. *'Timmy:' Yeah well, as long as Chester and A.J. don't EVER never find out me being nice to a girl, I'm safe. *'Chester:' Hey Timmy, look who's here... *'Tootie:' Timmy! Timmy! Over heeeeere! Come see what I made! :(Timmy looked out the window of his tree house only to see Chester and A.J. with Tootie.) *'Tootie:' Timmy, Tim-eeee! Look! (she pointed to Crimson Chin doll, now wearing a pink hat) this doll is you... (she pointed to a Tootie look-alike doll) and this doll is ME! MWAH MWAH MWAH! I love you Timmy! Mwah mwah mwah, I love you too Tootie! Mmmmwah! Mmmmwah! Oooh Timmy, I got you something too! :(Tootie threw a water balloon at Timmy and she, Chester, and A.J. laughed) *'Timmy:' You know what? Love stinks. *'Cosmo:' And it's wet, too! *'Crimson Chin doll:' Brush that cleft EVERY DAY! * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:References Category:Season 2 Category:Trivia Category:Episodes